


Slow Break

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Vague hints at death of minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment-fic on livejournal for this prompt: <br/>MCU, Tony/Steve,<br/><i>The electronics of your heart<br/>See how fast they fall apart</i><br/>"Biting Down" Lorde</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Break

It starts with an invitation: _Live with me._

Then late breakfasts. Dinners. Workouts.

Battles. Scars.

Losses shared, grieved. 

Old fears keeping you both up all night, watching bad TV.

His hand in your hand. His lips on your lips.

Speaking things out loud you really shouldn’t.

Mornings. Through the window, streaks of sunlight across his back.

And then one day you realize that you’ve broken the most important promise you’ve ever made – the promise to yourself that you would never be stupid enough to love again. 

Somehow, without realizing it, you’ve replaced it with a different promise.

Somehow, you don’t mind.


End file.
